gamingfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Conker the Squirrel
This page is for from any person's continuity! Conker Series Franchise Conker the Squirrel was once originally portrayed as the cutesy critter of the Rare franchise. However, when Conker's Bad Fur Day came out, he was rehashed to a drinker with foul language and a hatred to a few characters, especially to people he only met. Near the end of Bad Fur Day and its remake, Live & Reloaded, while eventually becoming King of all the Land, Conker loses the most precious thing he truly treasured: Berri. Fanfiction *'Conker's Other Bad Fur Day' A fan fiction by Dark Wobbuffet of Fanfiction.net. It is a continuation of the original game's story. Crossover Fanfiction *'Sonic Underground Remake Series' Like Tails, Amy, and Rodent, he too lived in Willow Woods. On their first appearance in the series, they saw a blue light (which was Sonic and the others returning to Robotropolis), following it to where they eventually found the Tornado and fixed it up just in time for Tails' 8th birthday. However, Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts, and a creature called the Evil Acorn takes the presents (along with both Amy and Rodent) under Scourge's orders. As they make their way to find their friends, Conker eventually dies and meets the Grim Reaper, Gregg, being given another chance to be brought back to life. With the help of Princess Sally, he with Tails eventually rescue their friends. Later on, Conker meets Berri while staying in Coco Island for vacation. As he does, the island gets attacked by WizPig, Mogul, and the Battle Kukku Army, also encountering both Team Chaotix, and Knuckles with his friends (whom had decided to return to Sonic). During the battle, he, like most of them, gain medallions, ensuring the army was defeated, WizPig was sealed, and saving (and falling for) Berri. Later, when Berri gets poisoned (due to her rescuing Amy), he and the others set off to find the rare plant that could cure her. However, during his and the others' journey there, they encounter the one thought to have been dead, Count Batula (while learning he's a descendant of him). Later on, he helps Tails, Banjo, Kazooie, Amy, and Rodent defeat the evil witch, Gruntilda twice, then after dealing with a werehog Scourge, he with his friends become official Freedom Fighters. (More to Come) *'Sonic SatAM Remake & Sonic X Remake' Info coming soon... Counterparts (Conker's Bad Fur Day Version) WARNING: You may add appropriate counterparts. But, do NOT delete any. * Emily (Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) * Lillie Lightship (TUGS) * Emily (Theodore Tugboat) * Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros) * Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) * Lois Griffin (Family Guy) * Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) * Minnie Mouse (Mickey Mouse) * Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Hello Nurse (Animanicas) * Gia Moran (Power Rangers Super Mega Force) * Gwen, Bridgette or Carrie (Total Drama) * Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Cassie (Dragon Tales) * Annie Reed (Sleepless in Seattle (1993)) * Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) * Helga G. Pataki (Hey Arnold) * Starfire (Teen Titans) * Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) * Candy Kong (Donkey Kong Country) * Lanolin (Garfield and Friends) * Arlene (The Garfield Show) * Princess Elionway (The Black Cauldron) * Dory (Finding Nemo/Finding Dory) * Stella (Over the Hedge) * Leela (Futurama) * Jessie (Toy Story) * Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * Fa Mulan (Mulan) * Megara (Hercules) * Pocahontas (Pocahontas) * Dorothy the Dinosaur (The Wiggles) * Clever Clare (Horrid Henry) * Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) * Sandy (Grease) * Baby (Dirty Dancing) * Maria Von Trapp (The Sound of Music) * Peggy Hill (King of the Hill) * Vanessa Kensington (Austin Powers) * Destiny Angel (Captain Scarlet and The Mysterons) * Shadow (Bear in the Big Blue House) * Kim Possible (Kim Possible) * Gaz (Invader Zim) * Numbuh 3 (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) * Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Shanti (The Jungle Book) * Francine Frensky (Arthur) * Marianne Thornberry (The Wild Thornberrys) * Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) * Aelia/Alex (Insektors) * Biyomon (Digimon) * Sara (Postman Pat) * Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) * Zizzy (World of Doki) * Tizzy (Cubeez) * Jackie (Cyberchase) * Rose Tyler (Doctor Who) * Mundi Billington (Doki's Big Wonderland) * Lady Campanula Tottington (Wallace and Gromit) * Cynder the Dragon (Spyro the Dragon/Skylanders) * Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) * Faline (Bambi) * Stanley (A Troll in Central Park) * Basil of Street Baker (The Great Mouse Detective) Similar Heroes * Max Goof (Goof Troop) * Bongo the Bear (Fun and Fancy Free) * Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc./Monsters University) * Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck-it Ralph) * Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) * Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie) * Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) External Links *http://conkerzone.wikia.com/wiki/Conker_Wiki# The Conker Wikia. *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Conker_the_Squirrel Conker's page on Wikipedia. Category:Conker's Bad Fur Day Category:Characters